Separate
by YaoiIsAReligion
Summary: Izuku frowned turning his head away from the scene. He hated the way that Kirishima would cozy up to Bakugo. Izuku knows that it's good that Bakugou now has real friends. Friends that care about him and see past his anger, but he didn't like the fact Kirishima complemented everything Bakugou did. It was like he was constantly flirting with him. Maybe Izuku was just crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The day starts great. Midoriya wakes up with a smile and gets ready without a single complaint. Ready to start the day. He gets dressed and brushes his teeth like he usually does. Not thinking about anything. Then grabs his school bag and is out the door.

His friends Uraraka and Iida are waiting for him outside in the main room when he exists his dorm and walks down the stairs. They smile and greet him asking how he is. He smiles and replies, "I'm good. What about you guys?"

As they continue to the kitchen they walk past the other students of Class 1-A. Kaminari and Sero are both still in their pajamas joking around about invading Area 51 on the couch. While Jirou, Tokoyami, and Shoji are all drinking their morning coffee. And Mina and Hagakure are gossiping about the latest news at U.A.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida each took a plate and sat at the counter to wait for breakfast to be finished. Today Bakugou was on breakfast duty so everyone was eager to eat. Bakugou always made the best breakfast. It's always delicious and delightful at the same time. He even admits it. Bakugou likes to act like he doesn't care, but really Midoriya thinks he likes the compliments about his cooking.

"Hey extras come and get this fucking food before I decide you all aren't worth even fucking serving!" yells Bakugou. Everyone piles into the kitchen and gets their share of food. Bakugo made waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and an assortment of different fruits. The look on people's faces when they smelled the food was bright enough to make even Mr. Aizawa smile. Izuku could see Bakugou smirking from the corner of his eyes. Everyone got situated and found somewhere to eat and talk with the rest of their classmates.

"Yo! Bakubro this is fantastic! If you weren't going to become a hero I would say you should be a chef!" Kirishima says as he walks across the floor to put his arm around Bakugou's neck.

"Pshh! Whatever Shitty Hair. Anyone can fucking cook." Bakugou replies.

"Yeah but not like you!" Kirishima eagerly says, "You know how to get everything just right."

Midoriya frowned turning his head away from the scene. He hated the way that Kirishima would cozy up to Bakugo. Midoriya knows that it's good the Bakugou now has real friends. Friends that care about him and see past his anger. But he didn't like the fact Kirishima complemented everything Bakugou did. It was like he was constantly flirting with him on purpose. Taunting anyone who dared to get close.

Maybe Midoriya was overreacting. I mean they are best friends. But Midoriya swears he sees Kirishima smirking at him whenever he gets to touch Bakugou in any way. It is just so frustrating!

He knows that he is a smidge, just a tad, okay really jealous of how close Kirishima is to Bakugou but, he has a good reason to be.

Last week Midoriya has been walking down the dorm hallway on his way to meet with Todoroki to do homework. But then, the horror struck. He was about to turn the corner where there he saw Bakugou and Kirishima just around the bend. He walked over to go say hi to them when Kirishima pulled Bakugou in and kissed him on the cheek. Midoriya at that moment had been filled with rage and stormed back to his room (He then proceeded to call Todoroki and give him an excuse for why he couldn't do homework while apologizing profusely).

"Hey Deku you okay?" asked Uraraka, "You look a bit smad (max & sad)." She looked at him taking a sip of her orange juice. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh yeah... I'm just thinking," Midoriya looked down not meeting her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so. But you can tell me anything ya know. We're friends! And that's what friends do!"

"Of course Uraraka. I'll let you know if something is wrong." Midoriya smiled at her hoping she wouldn't see he was faking it.

The day continued without a problem or any broken bones. Midoriya had gone to class and learned a few things then gone to lunch and ate. By the end of the day, he was just ready to do his homework and relax.

Midoriya got up from his seat and made his way to the door. He smiled and waved bye to Iida then left. Heading towards the dorms.

Uraraka turns to look at him as he leaves. Midoriya had been acting off today. Though he tried to cover it up she could see right through his facade. To be honest she was a bit surprised Midoriya did not ask her for any advice. Usually, he would be asking her about what to do and she would be happy to help give him any advice he needed. This was different though. It had to be something big if Midoriya did not want to talk to her about it. She had told him earlier that he could talk to her about ANYTHING. Maybe she wasn't being clear enough. Uraraka decided to leave a side note for herself to tell Midoriya she was there for him again.

"Hey, Iida what do you think is bothering Midoriya? He seems a bit off today." Uraraka asks looking at Iida.

"I am not quite sure Uraraka. I'm sure if whatever is bothering him is bad he will tell us. We are his friends." Iida replied in a confident manner.

"Yeah! You are right I'm sure he will tell us soon. Thanks, Iida."

"You are welcome Uraraka."

The two teens then exit the classroom and make their way back to the dorms. Both with a slight smile on their lips. Brightening up the hallway as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

As Midoriya walked out the door, he sighed. He knew his act was not convincing and that his friends would start asking thousands of questions sooner or later. That was something to think about later though. He had more pressing matters to attend to right now. Those things being homework and sleep.

Midoriya began to walk again, picking up the pace. This day had gone on for far too long.

Midoriya was far too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Todoroki had been heading towards him and was calling out his name.

"Midoriya! Midoriya!" Todoroki shouts.

Midoriya jumps and then turns around to see Todoroki standing in front of him calling his name.

"Oh Todoroki I didn't see you there." Midoriya says smiling.

"Where are you going Midoriya? You usually stick around the classroom longer." Asks Todoroki.

"Oh.. I am just going to my room to finish my homework. I'm just a bit tired today." Midoriya replies meekly.

"Is it okay if I join you? I am free right now."

"Oh umm sure."

Todoroki grins at Midoriya and begins to walk towards the dorms gesturing for him to follow.

They both reach the dorms and head to Midoriya's room. They walk up the stairs and then stand in front of the room. Midoriya unlocks the door and they walk in.

"Ok, so you can sit on my bed. Let's start with our English homework." Midoriya says. Todoroki nods in agreement.

Midoriya then proceeds to unpack his backpack and take out his textbooks.

It had been about forty minutes and the duo was halfway through all of their homework. Midoriya was deep in thought. But Todoroki couldn't focus. He kept glancing over at Midoriya.

Todoroki loved the way Midoriya would get too deep in his thoughts and mumble. To Todoroki it was one of the best things that made Midoriya, Midoriya. His eyes sparkled like emeralds and his positive attitude brightened anyone's day. He was perfect in so many ways and he wanted Midoriya to know that. He wanted to be there for Midoriya when he was feeling down so he could pick him up.

This was his chance to do that. To show Midoriya how much he loved him. Todoroki knew he needed to do it. He knew that if he didn't do it soon someone else would snatch Midoriya away from him. **His **sweet precious Midoriya. He would not let that happen.

"Hey Midoriya?" Todoroki asked

"Yes Todoroki?" Midoriya questioned and looks up.

"Umm.. I wanted to ask you something important."

"Whatever it is you can tell me. I will always be here for you." Midoriya smiles at Todoroki, his teeth sparkling.

"It is not really serious it's just.."

"It's okay you can tell me."

"Well Midoriya, I think you're a great person," Todoroki says as he moves closer to Midoriya, "And I just wanna say that you are one of the most important people in my life. I never want you to leave me and I…"

"What?" Midoriya sits there shocked, his smiling face dimmed.

"I love you Midoriya." Todoroki moves his face towards Midoriya's and kisses him. Their lips connect and Midoriya tenses up.

Midoriya is stunned. He couldn't believe Todoroki felt this way about him. Of course Todoroki was close to him, but certainly not this close. Todoroki was his friend, not his _lover_. Midoriya couldn't do this. This just didn't feel right. It didn't feel natural.

Midoriya pushes Todoroki away and looks at him.

"What are you doing?" Midoriya questions.

"I.. I just thought that.."

"What did you think Todoroki?" Midoriya says with a hint of rage.

"I thought that maybe you felt the same way. You seemed to care about me too."

"I do care about you Todoroki, but not in this way. You're just a _friend._"

"Is there anyway I can be more than that? I meant what I said. I do love you Midoriya. I really do."

"We are always gonna be friends Todoroki. I just don't like you like that."

"Please Midoriya! Just give me a chance."

"Sorry Todoroki.."

"Midoriya please."

"No…"

"Midoriya!"

"I said no Todoroki! If I am saying no I mean no. I am telling you I don't want to be with you. Can't you just accept that?" Midoriya turns away.

Todoroki's eyes begin to water.

"I think you should go." Midoriya says, turning his head to glare at Todoroki.

"Yeah. S..sure." Todoroki opens Midoriya's door and walks out, closing it behind him.

Midoriya fell to his knees and let out a sob. He had just yelled at one of his best friends and told them to leave. Midoriya curled into himself. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he have just said he loved Todoroki back? That would have been the best option. He could have tried to forget about Bakugou and live happily. He didn't do that though. He was such a screw up. He was such a mess. It.. it was wasn't fucking fair.

Midoriya took a deep breath and looked around his room. Everything was in order. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

He sighed he should just go to bed. Sleep would be a better option than thinking about all the things he has done wrong.

He gets up and walks over to his bed. He lifts the blanket and gets in the bed. Midoriya lies in silence listening to his own breathing until sleep finally comes to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou Katsuki was sick and tired of this shit. Anywhere that he went those extras would follow. Can't they leave him the fuck alone? Bakugou huffed as he stomped down the hallway. He needed some time alone for a bit. A little time to himself in his room would be nice

Just as Bakugou was about the head up the stairs he heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. It continued for a minute or so before a person came walking out of the room. It was Todoroki. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks and Bakugou could see the way he was quivering.

Bakugou stood there confused. Why was Todoroki coming out of that dorm and what had made him cry?

Todoroki was silent as he walked past Bakugou. He stared at the floor and tried to make his way to his dorm.

"Hey, Half n Half, what the fuck was that?" Bakugou questioned as he gestured towards the room he had just left from.

"It's none of your business," Todoroki replies coldly.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. I still want to know."

Todoroki rolls his eyes and stops walking. He turns towards Bakugou and lets out a sigh.

"I fucked up."

"Clearly."

"I just thought maybe Midoriya liked me back."

"Wait, you like fucking Deku?"

"..."

"Just continue."

"Well, I thought he liked me, so I decided to try to kiss him. He didn't like that.

"Wow, shocker!" Bakugou exclaimed sarcastically, "You can't just go around kissing people. It's weird."

"Well, I know that now…" Todoroki leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. This wasn't how he expected his day to go. He felt like shit and he probably looked like shit.

"Long story short, he got really mad at me and told me to get out."

"You've got yourself in a pickle IcyHot," Bakugou says, deciding to sit down next to the fire and ice user.

"I know." Todoroki put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Well here's a thought, stop fucking sulking. You look like a wimp. You also need to get away from this hallway. C'mon, let's go." He gestured for Todoroki to follow him.

Todoroki stared blankly at Bakugou. He had just given him advice and is trying to help him. Something wasn't right.

"What're you staring at! Get your ass off the ground, we're going to the rooftop." Bakugou started walking towards the stairs.

Todoroki, still shocked, gets up and walks behind him quietly.

They walked silently to the roof. Neither of them spoke a single word. They both sat down near the edge and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and it was dazzling. Each one twinkled with its light in the sky. If they listened hard enough they could hear the sounds of the city. This serene scene was exactly what Todoroki needed.

Todoroki wondered if Bakugou was so bad.

"Thank you Bakugou."

"For what shithead?"

"Calming me down."

"You're fucking welcome. I wouldn't just let ya keep being a crybaby in the hallway." Bakugou grinned.

They sat in silence together for a few more minutes and enjoyed each other's company before Bakugou got up and left with a nod. Now it was just Todoroki. Todoroki against the world. The way it would be for now.

—

The next day, the interaction between Todoroki and Midoriya was strained. They tried to avoid each other anytime they got. And would stick to strained hello's and hi's. Anyone who didn't know what had happened yesterday would be perplexed.

Bakugou was sick of it. It was so fucking stupid. He was going to make this right. He wasn't going to let those two just walk circles around each other. Bakugou has a plan and that plan started with Kirishima.

Which was why he was walking towards Kirishima's room.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Kirishima.

"Bakubrooo! You usually never come to visit me. What ya need?" Kirishima asked as he opened the door.

"I fucking need you to help me with some shit."

"I would be honored!" Kirishima giggled.

Kirishima gestured for Bakugou to follow him inside the room and closed the door.

"I need your help with getting IcyHot and Midoriya together."

Kirishima blinked at him confused but figured it would be better not to ask.

Bakugou explained everything that Todoroki had told him to Kirishima.

"Do you see now why I need you to fucking help?"

"Oh, most definitely. You know nothing about relationships ships. You can barely talk to people without exploding."

"I can fucking talk to people." Bakugou huffed.

"See that's what I mean. Not everyone can take that."

"Die."

"Love you too."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He may not be the easiest person to talk to, but you could talk to him. His yelling and screaming at every little thing, probably pushed people away from coming to him, if they needed help. That was just the way it was though.

"I'm going to come back here fucking tomorrow so I can explain my plan to you."

"Sounds great!"

They both walked outside the room into the hallway. Bakugou turned to leave, but Kirishima decided to attack him with a surprise hug.

"Bye!"

"Bye Shitty-hair."

Bakugou started walking down the hall. It was for the most part silent. Except for... Was that someone running? Weird. He hadn't noticed anyone come this way. Whatever. All that mattered was that everything was coming together.


End file.
